Why Do You Hate Me?
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: Menma was the last surviving member of the Uzumakis, a vampire race that were murdered by the Uchihas, a hunter race. He's trying to live his life as a normal human but, his life is about to change when Sasuke Uchiha falls in love with him. (Seme!RTN-Sasuke x Uke!Menma)


Title:** Why Do You Hate Me?  
><strong>Author:** Onomatopoeia Barbie  
><strong>Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Genre:** PWP/Romance  
><strong>

Synopsis: **Menma was the last surviving member of the Uzumakis, a vampire race that were murdered by the Uchihas, a hunter race. He's trying to live his life as a normal human but, his life is about to change when Sasuke Uchiha falls in love with him. (Seme!RTN-Sasuke x Uke!Menma)  
><strong>

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

* * *

><p><em>"That's why I loath The Uchihas." Menma said as he wiped his lips, erasing all physical traces of the forced kiss from a certain fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair.<em>

Menma Uzumaki was a 16 year old boy, or at least that's the age he appeared to be. Although, a couple of centuries was how long he had lived through. He belonged to the Uzumaki clan, a kind of vampires that had been exterminated a long time ago by the Uchihas, hunters from ancestral times.

Menma was the last surviving member of the Uzumakis. His dad who had raised him, was murdered by the Uchihas a few years ago. His twin brother, he had no idea, maybe he had also died, or maybe he was buried underground so that he could sleep for eternity while faking his own death.

It wasn't illogical for him to hate the Uchihas but, during this period of his life he had had to coexist with one. The reason, because he decided to try and live like a human and for that, due to his young aspect, he had to attend school. Unfortunately, the school that he had chosen was also the same one of one of his enemies: Sasuke Uchiha, an Uchiha with the same age as his, slender yet muscular body, a bit taller than him and who happened to be a particular annoying womanizer.

In order to go through life as an unobserved person he acted like the antisocial kid in class, without friends, with outstanding grades and without anything that could arouse other's attention. Neither the humans nor the Uchiha ever noticed him.

During two years this strategy worked on his favor and made him believe that he could finish school like any other human after his last year. Because, even though the thirst for blood sometimes anguished him, he had never attacked any one of his classmates or the school either. He would withstand until the night when he would go to hunt humans that were on the verge of dying or who were some pitiful trash that no one would ever miss, that way he never raised suspicions in the Hidden Leaf Village.

But this last year it had to be different and it was all precisely due to the particular annoying womanizing Uchiha.

A few months after this last year began, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to "integrate" Menma to his group of friends. Even after every time that Sasuke had invited him to eat with them during lunch break and Menma had declined. The Uchiha didn't give up and it made Menma think that the Uchiha had noticed that he was an Uzumaki and realized he had to do something.

"Hey Menma! Why don't you ever want to come eat with us?" He asked him one day in the middle of the forest. Menma spent most of his time in that place since it was calm, there were no loud insufferable humans bothering him and the best part was that the nosy Uchiha never set foot in that place. In that place he found quiet and that's why he was surprised when he heard his voice right behind him.

"Because I'm not interested in spending time with anyone." He answered while he petted a pet fox, something he always did when he wanted to hide something, in this case the unsettlement he felt at having Sasuke Uchiha so close to him.

"And why is that? You should make friends now that this is the last year." The Uchiha insisted.

"Just because this is the last year doesn't change anything Uchiha. If I didn't make any friends during these past two years then, why should I do it now?" He answered with the intention of ending the conversation.

"Maybe you didn't make any friends because, during these two years no one approached you." Sasuke continued, "but this year I approached you; so now you have a reason to at least be my friend." What the Uchiha said made sense but, the way he said it and with that smile that adorned his face caused the Uzumaki to blush. He didn't know if the other boy had noticed or not but, he didn't want him to. He carried the small fox that was seated in his lap before Uchiha had arrived and stood up, turning his back to him. He was going to walk off without telling him anything but something made him change his mind.

"I won't become friends with anyone, but even less you." He said in a cold voice.

"Why is that?" The still seated boy wanted to know.

"Because I hate you." He answered him as he watched him over his shoulder with a frown on his face. He walked away without ever looking back to see the other boy's reaction. Recess was over and he had to go back to class.

Sasuke Uchiha never bothered him again during the rest of the day. He thought that maybe telling him that he hated him had had a positive effect for him, but he was wrong. Sasuke had still not given up.

When the bell that let everyone know when school was over rang, Menma put everything in his backpack. He stood up and headed for the exit, like always, he was the last one to leave. Which was why he never would've imagined that someone was waiting for him outside the door.

"So you hate me Menma?" Sasuke's voice appeared behind him again. "Could you tell me why?"

"No Uchiha, I don't think I'll tell you. Now fuck off!" He answered in a hurry and in an angry tone.

"Tsk tsk, that's quite a potty mouth you have on you, Menma-kun. But, then I'll just follow you until you give me a good reason." Sasuke declared and that's just what he did. He followed him all the way but didn't get Uzumaki to say a single word to him. All of a sudden he felt a couple of drops fall on his nose.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Sasuke commented and Menma felt his shoulder starting to get wet.

"You're right." He replied as he looked up at the sky, another rain drop falling, this time it landed on his bangs. "Maybe it'd be best if you go home."

"There's no way! You still haven't told me why it is that you hate me."

"Do whatever you like but, the journey has ended." He said as he pointed to his apartment. "Goodbye, Uchiha."

He went in, closed the door behind him without looking back, without looking at how Sasuke remained standing there without moving. He remained the same as the other boy, standing completely still with his back turned to his door. He waited for Sasuke to walk off soon but, that moment never came.

He looked around his apartment. In his living room there was only one table where he did his homework. There was a kitchen that he had never used and a bedroom that he had also never used. In the right hand corner side there was a small bathroom. That was all. It was nothing big.

He listened to how the pouring rain kept coming down even worser behind his back. *Why don't you leave?* He thought while he clenched his fist.

"Get in, stupid." He ordered the Uchiha before the boy had sat down on the floor. He was drenched and soaking wet. He stared at him with warm onyx colored eyes. A small grin appearing on his face.

He ended up making some hot chocolate with marshmallows, the boy with onyx eyes was soaked and was shivering from the cold.

"You don't have that many things in this apartment, right?" He commented while Uzumaki turned around with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"I don't need anything else, I'm fine this way." Menma said as he sat down. Sasuke drank the entire cup and later on did something that gained Menma's attention or more like, alarmed the Uzumaki: he started taking off his school uniform.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" He asked as he petted a red colored fox.

"It's wet, so that's why I'm taking it off." He answered without really giving it that much importance. "Well, Menma. Are you going to tell me why you hate me?" His questioned surprised him once again. He was still going on about that?

"No Uchiha. Just because I let you come in to my apartment does not mean that I'll tell you."

"Then I'll just stay here until you tell me."

"Don't insist, Uchiha…"

"Why do you keep saying my last name?" The other boy questioned all of a sudden in wonder. The hunter was right, he always used his last name even when it wasn't necessary. But, why did he do it? Maybe because it sounded funny, Uchiha was a funny last name.

"Because that is your name, isn't it?" He replied, trying to evade him.

"Okay, but there's no need for you to repeat it every time that you tell me something."

"All right, I won't ever say it again. This will be the last time we talk to each other anyways."

"I don't think so…" Sasuke said and Menma gazed at him. He had his hair very wet, his chest was very well-defined, his arms were strong and manly.

His head started spinning and that's when he realized something… What had he done? How could he ever think of letting a human inside his apartment? He hadn't eaten anything in the entire day and the person right in front of him looked rather appetizing.

"Is something wrong?" The other boy asked when he noticed how the Uzumaki looked even more restless than usual.

"Uchiha… you should leave." He said as he tried to control himself the best he could. The thirst was starting to take control of him.

"No, I won't leave until you tell me the reason." He said while frowning. Menma got up in annoyed fashion. He needed to get out of there.

Outside it was still raining cats and dogs but that didn't matter to him. What was he doing? How could he have let an Uchiha ever enter his home?

He took a 30 minute walk to think of what he could do. He decided to not eat that night. Uchiha, as dumb as he looked was still a hunter and would notice that something in him had changed.

When he entered his apartment, he didn't see the other boy sitting down. A bit of relief washed over him but it quickly vanished, when he noticed the feet from under the table. He walked toward it and his heart started beating rapidly. Sasuke was sleeping, lying on the ground. His breathing made his chest move up and down in a steady rhythm. His parted mouth looked delicious and his shut eyes gave him an angelic appearance.

Menma couldn't control himself anymore. His once blue eyes started turning slightly red, his fangs were starting to slowly grow, he couldn't stop himself now.

"Menma-kun, please don't hate me." Uchiha said between dreams. The Uzumaki snapped out of it and changed back to normal. What was he just about to do? Sasuke turned his back to him, Menma got up and for the first time went to his room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up groggily, he didn't remember where he was but he was able to remember after a few moments.<p>

"So I'm still in his apartment." He said to himself out loud.

He headed for Menma's room assuming of finding him fast asleep but, that wasn't the case. In his place, there was his school uniform completely dried now. He sighed in defeat. He got dressed and left the apartment, the other boy had already left.

When he got to the classroom, he found him sitting by himself like always. Looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts without ever paying attention to the other students around him.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" Sasuke asked him in an angry tone but didn't receive any answer, Uzumaki was still staring out into space. "Hey Uzumaki! I asked you a question." He insisted without any success. He was going to persist until their sensei's arrival stopped him.

He observed him during class. He seemed like a normal guy. So then why? Why didn't he ever befriended anyone? And why had he told him he hated him?

"He said that he wouldn't talk to me any more…" He pondered about that while he ate with a couple of pretty girls.

Uzumaki put some distance between them or more like he ran from him. Why? When all he ever wanted was for Uzumaki to talk to him even if he didn't know why.

In his bedroom, lying on his bed, he still wondered about him but something got in the way of his thoughts. Something that he had been doing since the day he was born. He took out his sword and headed out towards the place where a vampire would be at. But when he got there he couldn't believe his own eyes. A toned boy with long and shaggy-looking black hair stared at him, he could see the ruby red eyes staring back at him, the blood gushing out of his mouth and dirtying the white school shirt he had on. Blood that came from the dead man he was holding in his arms.

The vampire let his victim fall down when he got up in his feet, he wiped his dirtied mouth with his shirt's sleeve, looked his way and disappeared a few seconds later. *No, this can't be.* he kept on saying over and over inside his mind, but he wasn't sure of what he had seen. Maybe having been thinking about him made his subconscious play tricks and made him see things. That vampire couldn't have been Menma Uzumaki…

* * *

><p>He still kept on trying to make Menma become his friend, every time he was able to advance a bit more and every time the desire to make him accept him grew stronger in his heart.<p>

He decided to leave behind the incident with the vampire, since he was pretty sure it had just been his mind playing tricks on him.

He also stopped insisting on asking him why he hated him. He was able to get him to talk more than two words and they spent a lot of time together, you could say that they had become friends and Menma didn't walk off whenever he appeared.

But one day something changed.

In the school's rooftop, Uzumaki was staring off in the distance and lost in thought. When he walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and made himself known.

"Why do you keep on insisting?" Menma looked at him, his eyes showed a feeling hard to decipher. "Why haven't you left yet? What is the reason for this absurd game we're playing?" Then he realized something. He wanted Menma, he wanted to hold him in his arms, protect him, be the only one who could look at him, be the only one he would look at. That's why, without really thinking it he took a hold of his neck and waist. Bringing him closer to him. And kissed him, with his eyes closed and his blushed cheeks. The best and sweetest seconds of his life were interrupted by the own receiver.

"That's why I hate hunters." He heard him say. The images of that vampire came back to him. How could he know about that word?

Before he could leave he stopped him.

"How do you know that I'm a hunter?" He asked and Menma didn't turn around.

"Because I can feel it, because I've been avoiding you ever since I first found out."

"Why?"

"Why, you ask?" He turned around to face him. "Because you're a threat to me, because your ancestors murdered my entire family, because thanks to you my immortality is now completely solitary. Or are you going to tell me that you don't know what I am?" Sasuke stared at him, he really didn't know what he wanted to do. "Are you actually that stupid? Tell me Uchiha." He said as he leaned closer towards him, cornering him against the wall, slowly showing him his vampire form. It didn't matter to him if he saw him, it didn't matter if he died, not if Sasuke was the one who did it…

"Have you forgotten that night?"


End file.
